Silk
Andrew Anderson, better known as Silk, is the secondary antagonist of the 2000 thriller movie: Uninvited Guest. He is portrayed by Mekhi Phifer. Background Not much is explored about Silk's past, other than mentioning going to high school and that he became a high-class gigolo at some later point in time; having apparently fallen in love with one of his married clients. Silk was arrested after killing her husband and sentenced to life in prison. After spending a few years in the Mansfield penitentiary, he escapes and effectively becomes a fugitive on the run. Biography Silk makes his first appearance walking through a neighborhood, until entering a local convenience store and displays his gun by lifting his jacket (signalling a robbery). He angrily points his gun at the shopkeeper who berates him and gives her to the count of three to pull out the money, to which she seemingly complies, however Silk noticed her pulling out a shotgun and shoots her. Knowing that someone heard the gunfire, he runs off and shortly after getting some distance, he hears someone and readies his gun exclaiming "Who the f-ck are you". He later poses as a stranded traveler knocking on Howard and Debbie's door, claiming car trouble and wants to use their phone, he was brought into the house. During his stay, he acted as a charming house guest and hangs out with Howard, Mo, and Tre (the latter who fancies him). Silk soon meets Debbie and openly flirts with her, while paying no interest in her friend Tammy (who has a crush on him). He spent most of his time with Debbie and seduces her by massaging her feet, whilst giving oral sex (unbeknownst of her trance). He seemingly disappears after this, until he ambushes a cop looking for him and holds Howard, Mo, and Tre at gunpoint. He watches as Debbie is in the bathtub until she notices him and demands to know her husband whereabouts, Silk offers to accompany Debbie in her search, whilst riding a motorcycle across the city. After returning to the house, Debbie quickly finds Silk in the jacuzzi, he pulls her in and the two have sex until Debbie realizes that her husband was watching at the window, bound and gagged. Silk shows her his true colors and demands for them to go into the basement where they find Mo, Tre, and an unconscious cop. Silk tells Debbie that he is planning to leave the country and wants her to come with him, Silk shoots at the cop after being rejected. He then ties the couple up (giving them one final time to speak) and takes the officer's corpse upstairs and to get rid of the police car as well. Silk returns and ungags Mo and Tre; him and Mo soon get into a verbal dispute, which ended with Silk promising that Mo will be the first to die before going upstairs with Debbie. While upstairs Silk discussed their future together, much to her disapproval, Debbie tries to run to get help after asking him to get her some tap water, but Silk had quickly caught on to the diversion and gives chase. He catches Debbie and takes her into the cellar, shooting and killing Mo and threatens to do the same to Howard if she disobeys him again, only to calm down after Debbie apologizes. Before long, they get a ring on the doorbell and Silk forces Howard to answer in case it were the police (but it turned out to be Tammy). Back in the basement Silk ponders on what to do with the two men left and Howard makes a deal with Silk in regards to fighting - they go free if Tre wins and they'll die if Silk wins. Silk merely agrees to it and beats Tre easily, until the latter strikes him from behind with a piece of wood, while Silk was too busy goading Howard, but was saved by Tammy; who tries to break up the fight (unaware of the situation). Silk simply kills Tre within moments. Tammy attempts to run away with Silk giving chase and he pulls her away from the door, he proceeds to follow her upstairs while telling Debbie not to try anything or else Tammy dies. Silk enters a room, he looks around before easily guessing that Tammy is hiding under the bed, he apprehends her until Debbie surprises him by pointing a knife at his throat and the two women take him into the basement, and they eventually decide to cut his penis off. Howard comes downstairs to seemingly assist them, only for Debbie and Tammy to find out that the two men were not only in cahoots with one-another, but it was also revealed that Silk was hired to kill Mo and Tre, in order for Howard to use this "story" to make a best-selling script. Silk returns to the house and Howard tells him about the plan and how they must stick to the script. Silk and Howard get into a small argument due to Howard's disrespectful and abusive comments), Silk puts him up against the wall and demands knowledge concerning the other half of his money, he tells Silk that he'll get it after killing Debbie and Tammy. Silk leaves the house and returns a short while later to finish the final phase of the plan. Silk prepares to kill Debbie and Tammy, but the former tells him that she had decided that she wants to be with him and Silk wants her to prove her word by this time giving him oral sex; Debbie seemingly agrees to it and the two head upstairs into the bedroom. As it turn out, it was only a ruse to get him to lower his guard and disarm him, Debbie ends up shooting him in the stomach, causing him to pass out. Moments later, the wounded fugitive regains consciousness after Howard recovers the gun, listening on as Howard, Debbie and Tammy conversed. Silk suddenly grabs Howard's arm and tells Debbie to escape, but the latter breaks free and shoots her (much to everyone's shock). In his last moments, Silk crawls over to Debbie's body and tells her that she will never die and that he will take care of her; he was then asked by Howard to get away from her, to which Silk retorts that he should've expected the "no loose ends" cliche, and was killed after being shot in the head. Later on, the detective kneels down at Silk's corpse and and says "Anderson you are lucky, damn your lucky". Personality At first glance, Silk appears to be a charming individual, however underneath that facade lies a deranged criminal who will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way. Silk doesn't tolerate any disrespect aimed towards him and becomes angry to the point where he either threaten and kills them outright. Throughout the entire movie, Silk becomes attracted to Debbie and openly flirts with her and had stimulated her sexually on both occasions; he even asks her to leave the country with him. After her death by Howard, he crawls over to her and tells her that he still loves her. Gallery Silk robbing the conveniennce store.jpg|Silk robbing a convenience store Silk posing as a stranded traveler.jpg|Silk claiming car trouble Silk Howard and Mo.jpg|Silk Howard and Mo Silk and Debbie.jpg|Silk and Debbie Silk and his gun.jpg|Silk's true nature Silk Debbie and Tammy.jpg|Silk Debbie and Tammy Univnited guest.jpg Trivia *Silk showing no interest in Tammy is ironic (considering that their respective actors: Mekhi Phifer and Malinda Williams were married at that time). *While treated as the main antagonist for the first-half of the movie, Silk becomes the secondary antagonist, due to Howard being the main villain in the movie's plot-twist. *It is unknown how Silk escaped from prison, as well as how he obtained a gun. *At the art museum Silk hints that he spent a few years in prison prior to breaking out (although Silk only gives Debbie vague answers while she questions him). Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot